mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Joshua (Kingdom Hearts)
Joshua is a character from The World Ends with You who appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He was seen in the Jump Festa 2012 Trailer. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Joshua meets Riku in the Third District of Traverse Town. He sits atop the arch over the fountain and tells Riku about the goings-on in town, asking for his assistance in locating a girl named Rhyme, whose dreams he has been using as a Portal to another version of the town. Riku refuses initially, but when Joshua implies that Sora might be on the other side of the Portal, Riku reluctantly agrees to help him out. When Joshua and Riku reach the Second District, Riku asks why the Dream Eaters don't attack Joshua. Joshua answers that the Dream Eaters "only attack dreamers," and that for some unknown reason, even though Joshua has plenty of dreams, he apparently isn't one. When Riku wonders if he's a dreamer, Joshua says that "all human beings are dreamers." At this point, Joshua gives Riku the Komory Bat Recipe to assist him in battle. Just as Riku's new Spirit friend materializes, Beat charges into the District, shouting threats at Joshua. Joshua insists that Beat has been tricked by "that rogue in the black coat", a remark that immediately catches Riku's attention. Beat, having had it with Joshua's "reverse psychiatry", summons a Kooma Panda Dream Eater to battle Joshua and Riku. The Panda, however, is a Spirit, and would rather play around with Riku's Komory Bat. Several Nightmares appears, Riku dispatches them and Kooma Panda. Beat then relents, explaining that he would been willing to try anything to save Rhyme. Neither he nor Joshua seems to notice Riku passing out, and neither is present when Riku wakes up again. After Sora defeats the Hockomonkey in the Fifth District, Joshua appears before him and explains that he and Riku are in two seperate versions of Traverse Town, as Sora sees an illusion of Riku and the unknown figure in the black coat. Riku sees a similar image of Joshua, Sora, and Rhyme after he defeats his side's version of the Hockomonkey. Later, Joshua speaks to Sora and Riku simultaneously, between the two sides of Traverse Town. He explains that when the original world of Neku, Shiki, Rhyme and Beat had vanished, he found Traverse Town using Rhyme's dreams as their new home. He also tells them that they are able to see each other is because of the strong bonds between, using Neku and Shiki and Beat and Rhyme as examples and says that Sora and Riku play a big part of making everything happen. When Sora and Riku ask in unison who he really is, Joshua simply chuckles softly and says, "Let's say... a friend." At those words, ethereal angel wings sprout onto his back, surprising the pair, and he flies up into the night sky and disappears. On Sora and Riku's return trips to Traverse Town, Joshua coordinates between them in order to defeat the Spellican. During the event, Joshua confined in Riku that his earlier theory of the two Tranverse Towns being parallel worlds is proven wrong as the timer on each one of reunited pairs is different from the other's partner. As Riku leaves after finishing his part in the plan, Joshua warns Riku to be on his guard as either of the journeys he and Sora are each on could be a trap. Appearance Joshua appears the same as he did in The World Ends with You. He has medium-length ash blonde hair and dark, lavender colored eyes. He wears a white button down shirt open at the collar, dark grey pants, and white shoes with black shoelaces. Joshua can also manifest shining white, ethereal wings on his back. Personality Joshua is an extremely intelligent character with a refined taste and knowledge for the world around him. Unfortunately, these traits are often overshadowed by his constant air of arrogance. He prefers to think and act by himself, always keeping his intentions mysterious, and is difficult to predict. Joshua very rarely gets honestly worked up (and is usually lying when he appears to be), and is always teasing when he is not sharing information. These snobby qualities always make him appear condescending and antagonistic — especially to Neku. Nevertheless, his long history with Hanekoma has ignited a bond of trust between the two. Despite his interpersonal issues, he remains a mature and wise person at heart underneath his attitude. Deep down, Joshua is simply lonely. Hanekoma stated he had been alone most of his life and did not have that many friends. At the end of the game, Hanekoma pointed out that he looked sad when he was looking down at his friends (Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme), possibly because he was not able join them in their reunion. It is seen when Hanekoma asked him of his feelings while the two were atop the 104 building, Joshua vanished. This could be seen as an act of sadness. Origin Joshua is originally a main character from The World Ends with You serving as Neku's second partner on the second week. He was participating in the Reapers Game while he is still alive, making him an illegal player. It is then later revealed that Joshua is the Composer, and he killed Neku in order for him to be his proxy in the game himself and Kitaniji were playing. Supposedly, he would destroy Shibuya if he won, but because of Neku's personality change, he believes that Shibuya can change as well. Trivia *"Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world," is a quote that Joshua says in The World Ends with You when he sacrifices himself to protect Neku from Sho Minamimoto. *When Joshua says "It appears that this world is like ours, seemingly split into two parts," he is most likely referring to that fact that in The World Ends with You, Shibuya is divided into two parts: the Realground and the Underground. Category:Humans